


James Potter, Bisexual Boy Wonder and (Future) Bloke-Dater Extraordinaire

by javabi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (pre jily that is), Bisexuality, Dating, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Pre-Relationship, getting ready for a date, i can't believe that's not a tag wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javabi/pseuds/javabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which james potter has a date with a boy and solicits some pre-date fashion advice from lily - basically pre-jily fluff with bisexual james because it’s my favorite ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Potter, Bisexual Boy Wonder and (Future) Bloke-Dater Extraordinaire

A typical night in the Gryffindor 6th year boys’ dormitory became slightly less typical when James burst through the door yelling with incoherent excitement.

“He said yes?” Peter asked hopefully, pushing his Gobstones set aside for the time being. James flopped backwards onto his own bed, a glowing grin splashed across his face. An outsider might think he’d just won  _Witch Weekly’s_  Most Handsome Wizard Alive award, he was so ecstatic.

“'course he said yes,” said Sirius with that air of easy confidence that came to him so naturally. “This is James freaking Potter we’re talking about.”

“He – he did say yes, right Prongs?” asked Remus tentatively, rising from his bed to join Sirius  in the center of the room. For a response, James nodded jubilantly and giggled.

The other three boys roared with delight and dove onto the bed to surround their friend in a triumphant pig pile.

“Next Saturday night,” James panted, breathless from both excitement and the effort of wrestling back his three best friends. “Top of the Astronomy Tower. Me. Eric Pearson. Couple of Butterbeers. Some starlight to set the mood… you know.” No one was fooled by his casual tone; his face was still glowing like a Christmas tree and split into a Cheshire grin.

“Well done, mate,” Sirius said, clapping James on the shoulder and beaming with pride.

“We should celebrate!” suggested Peter excitedly. “First time asking a guy out on a date, that counts for something, yeah?”

“A bit of firewhiskey, at the very least.” Remus said as he pulled a bottle of the stuff from his bedside cabinet.

“To be fair, it  _was_  a little easier than asking out a girl.” James said with at least a hint of genuine modesty.

“Are you telling me you’ve actually asked a girl out, Prongs?” Remus intoned in mock disbelief, clutching his chest for added dramatic effect.

“Yeah, don’t you usually just stand around smirking in crowded corridors, waiting for them to form an orderly line?” Sirius matched Remus’ mocking tone with a snicker.

“You know what I mean. Eric’s a really chill guy.” The other three boys barely stifled the urge to continue making fun of him. James noticed, and decided changing the subject would be the best option. “Oh, give it a rest. Pour the damn alcohol already, Moony.”

“Now you’re talking!” exclaimed Peter. Remus immediately obliged.

After all four of them had some firewhiskey in their glasses, Sirius raised his for a toast. “To James Osmond Potter, our very own Bisexual Boy Wonder and future Bloke-Dater Extraordinaire!”

James grinned even more broadly as they all clinked glasses.

* * *

“Wait, isn’t your date with Eric in like… 20 minutes?”

“What?” James looked up from his Transfiguration textbook, shocked out of concentration by the sound of Lily Evans’ voice. “What are you doing in here? This is the  _boys’_  dormitory.”

Lily raised her eyebrows. Instead of leaving, however, she walked deeper into the room, settling (quite obtrusively, if you asked James) on Peter’s bed.

“Remus told me to come up here. He said you needed some pre-date help.” She looked him up and down reprovingly. “And he was right.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” James replied irritably. He slammed his book shut and leapt out of bed so he could stand over her menacingly.

“ _This_ ,” Lily replied with exasperation, gesturing at his entire body. “You can’t go on a date wearing your boring old school robes.”

“Watch me.”

“She’s right, mate.” Remus called idly from his own bed, where he seemed to be practicing a charm that would make the drapes of his four poster tell him when it was time to wake up.

“Why didn’t you just tell me to wear something else, then?”

“Lily knows Muggle clothing best.” Remus said calmly, keeping most of his attention on the spell he was trying. “Just shut up and do what she says.”

James glared across the room. “I can’t  _believe_  you don’t appreciate my aesthetic choices, Moony, seriously–“

“C'mon, James, I’m just trying to help.” Lily smiled encouragingly, as if sensing that his moodiness was actually just nerves. The girl was too clever for her own good, James decided.

In lieu of an actual reply, he grunted unhappily.

Lily apparently viewed this grunt as affirmation, because before her knew what was happening she had taken his hand and was guiding him to his wardrobe. “Besides,” she continued with a smug smile. “I know what boys like.” That made James laugh.

* * *

Twelve minutes and three and a half stylistic changes later, James was finally deemed date-ready.

“Damn, Prongsie.” said Sirius when he walked into the room with Peter. “You’re a looker after all.”

James stuck his tongue out at his friend, but grinned as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Lily definitely knew what she was doing: he looked  _good_. She’d simply rolled up his sleeves, unbuttoned his shirt a bit, taken away his tie, and replaced his school trousers with a pair of surprisingly flattering bell bottom jeans.

“Simple, but effective.” Lily said proudly, as if she’d been reading his mind.

“I’ll say! Your arse looks  _fantastic_ , Prongsie!”

“Sirius, stop flirting with me for Merlin’s sake I’m going on a date in five minutes.”

Suddenly the top of James’ head felt cold and wet, and Lily was standing on the tips of her toes to try and force his hair into a normal position. “Does it ever stay down?” she asked, sounding slightly cross.

“No.” said all four boys at once. Feeling self-conscious, James ran his hand through his hair, effectively messing it up again.

Lily pursed her lips, watching his hand with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. “No wonder.” James rolled his eyes and ran the hand through his hair again, for good measure.

“Are you bringing him anything? Like flowers or Dungbombs?” Peter asked suddenly.

James visibly blanched. “Shit – was I supposed to?! Lily–!”

“Don’t worry, Remus and I went to Hogsmeade yesterday and got you some Butterbeer,” Lily said calmly, holding up four bottles for him to take.

“Both of you are amazing, okay.” James pulled the two of them into a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“Yes, we’re aware. Now get going or you’ll be late.” Remus insisted, shoving his friend toward the door.

“Good luck!” all four of them chorused.

“Pfft.” James turned back to face them all, then continued dramatically, “As if I, James Potter, Bisexual Boy Wonder and Bloke-Dater Extraordinaire, would ever rely on anything as fickle as –“

“GO!” Lily yelled.

James grinned once more, blew her a kiss, and finally dashed out of sight.

As soon as he was gone, Sirius emitted a huge fake sob and wailed, “Our little boy is all grown up! Soon he’ll be Apparating and asking us for condoms and everyth–“

The rest of his sentence was lost as Lily, Remus, and Peter bombarded him with pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, I'm kind of in love with James Potter, more specifically the idea of James Potter dating boys ♥ It's one of my favorite conversation topics, so I'd love to talk about it with you if you want! Send me a message on tumblr if that's your thing: javabi.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I may or may not already be planning a sequel to this, so stay tuned :) All comments and kudos are extremely appreciated!!


End file.
